The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Malus domestica hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kirameki’. The new plant variety described herein resulted from controlled cross pollination between (Jonathan×Pink Pearl)×Orin performed in 2005 in Nagano prefecture, Japan. The controlled cross was performed in the inventor's apple orchard. Approximately 15 hybrid seeds were sown in the spring of 2006, and top grafting on 16 year-old Fuji trees (‘CG24’ rootstock) was performed using their scions in spring of 2007 in Nagano. The year of first bearing was 2010 and the variety was selected in 2001. The new variety was determined to be distinct from the parent varieties.